1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a TSV structure and a semiconductor chip having a TSV structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with further enhancement of the density of large scale integration (LSI) systems into an ultra-high density, semiconductor devices have been configured three-dimensionally by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips (e.g., memory chips). For this purpose, a technique of forming a through silicon via (TSV) structure is used. Specifically, through electrodes are formed so as to extend through each of semiconductor chips. Ends of those through electrodes are connected to electrodes of another semiconductor chip. Thus, a three-dimensional TSV structure is formed.
In a TSV structure, when a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked, those semiconductor chips are connected to each other by through electrodes. Therefore, it is not necessary to provide bonding pads, interposer layers, and the like for connection. Thus, a semiconductor device can further be reduced in size.
Patent Literature: JP2011-029535 A1
Patent Literature: JP2010-282511 A1
Patent Literature: JP2010-282702 A1
Patent Literature: JP2007-036054 A1